Renault First Gen
Cap out all "CV" at 10. "GOOD UNTIL PROVEN SHIT" "A feminist is someone from a first world country who always complains about shit that doesn't matter." * A (1897-1899) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * B (1899-1901) * C (1899-1901) * D (1900-1902) * E (1900-1902) * G (1900-1904) * 6CV (1900-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE KJ/TYPE MT/TYPE NN) * H (1901-1903) * I (1901-1903) * J (1901-1903) * K (1901-1903) * L (1901-1904) * N (1901-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 7CV (1902-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE T/TYPE AX) * 8CV (1901-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE M/TYPE Z/TYPE AG/TYPE AJ/TYPE AL/TYPE AN/TYPE AX/TYPE SO) * 10CV (1901-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE Q/TYPE U/TYPE Y/TYPE AH/TYPE AM/TYPE BK/TYPE GS/TYPE IC/TYPE IG/TYPE II/TYPE IM/TYPE JR/TYPE KZ) * 14CV (1901-1903) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE N/TYPE S/TYPE U/TYPE X/TYPE AB/TYPE AM/TYPE BX/TYPE CC) * 16CV (1901-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE Q/TYPE AX/TYPE BZ/TYPE CB/TYPE DJ) * 18CV (1901-1903) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE BF/TYPE CD/TYPE ED/TYPE FE/TYPE FS/TYPE GR/TYPE GV/TYPE HG/TYPE IQ/TYPE JS/TYPE JY/TYPE KD/TYPE LZ/TYPE MG/TYPE PI/TYPE PZ) * 20CV (1901-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE S/TYPE V/TYPE X/TYPE AS/TYPE BY/TYPE CE/TYPE CH/TYPE DX/TYPE EI/TYPE EJ) * M (1902-1904) * O (1902-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * P (1902-1904) * Q (1902-1904) * R (1902-1904) * S (1902-1904) * T (1902-1905) * U (1902-1904) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * V (1903-1906) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * X (1904-1907) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Y (1904-1907) * Z (1904-1906) * 35CV (1904-1911) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE AO/TYPE CF/TYPE CI) * AB (1904-1906) * AE (1904-1906) * AF (1904-1906) * AG (1904-1907) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * AH (1904-1908) * AI (1904-1907) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * AJ (1905-1910) * AK (1905-1907) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * AL (1906-1908) * AM (1906-1910) * AN (1906-1908) * AO (1906-1908) * AR (1906-1910) * 50CV (1906-1910) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE BH) * 12CV (1907-1910) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE BZ/TYPE CB/TYPE DG/TYPE EF/TYPE ER/TYPE EU/TYPE FK/TYPE JM/TYPE JT/TYPE KH/TYPE KR/TYPE LS/TYPE ME) * AQ (1907-1910) * AX (1907-1914) * AZ (1907-1910) * AS (1908-1910) * AT (1908-1910) * BF (1908-1911) * BH (1908-1911) * BK (1908-1913) * BX (1908-1911) * BY (1908-1911) * BZ (1908-1911) * 9CV (1908-1915) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE EK/TYPE FD) * 30CV (1908-1910) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE AS) * 45CV (1908-1911) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE DQ) * 60CV (1908-1910) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE BH) * 25CV (1909-1912) * BM (1909-1912) * CB (1909-1913) * CD (1909-1913) * CE (1909-1913) * CC (1910-1913) * CF (1910-1913) * CG (1910-1914) * CH (1910-1913) * CI (1910-1913) * 40CV (1910-1914) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE DT/TYPE ES/TYPE ET/TYPE FI/TYPE GX/TYPE HD/TYPE HF/TYPE HU/TYPE IR/TYPE JD/TYPE JP/TYPE JV/TYPE KO/TYPE MC/TYPE NM) * 11CV (1911-1914) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE DM) * CQ (1911-1914) * DG (1912-1915) * DJ (1912-1915) * DM (1912-1915) * DO (1912-1914) * DP (1912-1915) * DQ (1912-1914) * DT (1912-1915) * DX (1912-1915) * DZ (1912-1914) * ED (1912-1915) * EK (1912-1918) * 22CV (1912-1914) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE DP/TYPE EE/TYPE LZ/TYPE MG/TYPE PI/TYPE PZ) * 15CV (1912-1914) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (TYPE KR/TYPE NE/TYPE NO/TYPE NS/TYPE PG/TYPE PK/TYPE PL/TYPE PM/TYPE RA) * EE (1913-1915) * EF (1913-1915) * EI (1913-1915) * EJ (1913-1915) * ES (1913-1917) * ET (1913-1918) * ER (1915-1918) * FI (1915-1919) * EU (1916-1919) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * FE (1916-1919) * FK (1916-1919) * FD (1918-1921) * FS (1918-1921) * GR (1918-1922) * GS (1918-1921) * HD (1918-1921) * GV (1919-1921) * GX (1919-1921) * HF (1919-1922) * HG (1919-1922) * IG (1919-1921) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * HU (1920-1922) * IC (1920-1922) * II (1920-1924) * IM (1920-1923) * IQ (1920-1923) * IR (1920-1922) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * JM (1920-1924) * JP (1920-1923) * JS (1920-1924) * JD (1921-1924) * JR (1921-1923) * JT (1921-1924) * JV (1921-1923) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * JY (1921-1923) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * KH (1921-1924) * KJ (1921-1923) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * KZ (1921-1926) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * KD (1922-1924) * KO (1922-1924) * KR (1922-1925) * LS (1922-1924) * MC (1922-1924) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * ME (1922-1927) * MG (1922-1924) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * LZ (1923-1925) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * MT (1923-1927) * NN (1923-1926) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * NE (1923-1926) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * NO (1923-1925) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * NM (1924-1929) * NS (1924-1927) * PG (1925-1928) * PI (1925-1927) * PK (1925-1928) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN IN 2000 * PL (1925-1928) * PZ (1925-1929) * RA (1925-1929) * PM (1926-1928) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 24CV (1926-1929) * Monasix (1926-1929) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Vivasix (1926-1928) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * SO (1927-1930) * Monastella (1927-1929) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Reinastella (1927-1930) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Vivastella (1927-1930) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (ONLY USE DIGITS) * Nervastella (1928-1930) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (ONLY USE DIGITS) * Nervahuit (1929-1932) * Primastella (1930-1932) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Primaquatre (1930-1932) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (ONLY USE DIGITS) * Vivaquatre (1930-1932) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (ONLY USE DIGITS) * Monoquatre (1930-1932) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Reinasport (1931-1933) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Nervasport (1931-1933) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Vivasport (1932-1934) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Celtaquatre (1933-1935) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Vivastella Grand Sport (1933-1936) * Nervastella Grand Sport (1933-1936) * Nerva Grand Sport (1934-1936) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Celtastandard (1934-1936) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Viva Grand Sport (1934-1936) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (ONLY USE DIGITS) * Juvaquatre (1936-1939) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Novaquatre (1936-1938) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Suprastella (1937-1939) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN No cars produced 1940-1945 * 1000 Kg (1946-1956) * 4CV (1946-1954) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 760 (1948-1955) * Colorale (1949-1958) * Fregate (1950-1958) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 4/4 (1952-1960) * 750 (1954-1962) * Dauphinoise (1955-1961) * Goelette (1955-1966) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Voltigeur (1955-1964) * Domaine (1955-1959) * Dauphine (1955-1968) * Manoir (1957-1961) * Floride (1957-1963) * Caravelle (1958-1969) * Estafette (1958-1962) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Hi-Boy (1958-1962) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Petit-Panel (1958-1962) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Ondine (1959-1963) * Alouette (1960-1962) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Jolly (1960-1962) * Beach Wagon (1960-1962) * Rambler (1960-1962) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 3 (1960-1963) * 4 (1960-1967) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 8 (1961-1967) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Gordini (1961-1969) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 1093 (1962-1966) * 10 (1964-1968) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 1100 (1964-1968) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * F4 (1964-1967) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 16 (1964-1971) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN, ALSO UNDER "19" * Teisomo (1964-1968) * Torino (1965-1970) * 850 (1966-1971) * Plein Air (1967-1972) * 6 (1967-1974) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 12 (1968-1972) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN, MINOR FACELIFT * Rodeo (1969-1982) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 177 (1970-1976) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 15 (1970-1976) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 17 (1970-1976) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 5 (1971-1977) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN http://renault-5.net/chronologie.htm * 7 (1973-1979) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * F6 (1974-1979) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 20 (1974-1985) * 30 (1974-1985) * 1.4 Litre (1975-1978) * 14 (1975-1980) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Le Car (1975-1980) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Virage (1977-1981) * 18 (1977-1983) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * Fuego (1978-1984) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * SB2 (1979-1983) * SG2 (1979-1983) * SG3 (1979-1983) * R-Series (1979-1990) * Master (1979-1994) * Trafic (1979-1989) * 18i (1980-1983) * Sportwagon (1980-1983) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * 9 (1980-1984) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN * B-Series (1981-1993) * 11 (1982-1988) * 25 (1982-1989) * Alliance (1982-1988) * Alpine V6 (1983-1992) * Hoggar (1983-1985) * Encore (1983-1987) * Espace (1983-1989) * Rapid (1984-1992) * Express (1984-1992) * Extra (1984-1992) * GTA (1985-1992) - THERE IS A SECOND GEN (THIS IS JUST A REMINDER - 1987 ONLY) * 21 (1985-1990) * Medallion (1986-1990) * 19 (1987-1992) * Energy (1987-1992) * Premier (1987-1990) * Etoile (1989-1995) * Clio (1989-1995) * Lutecia (1989-1995) * Alpine LeMans (1989-1992) * Magnum (1989-2002) * 19 Cabriolet / Cabriolet (1990-1993) * Major (1991-1997) * Safrane (1991-1997) * Messenger (1992-2000) * Laguna (1992-1998) * Twingo (1992-1999) * Nevada (1993-1996) * Savanna (1993-1996) * Univers (1993-2000) * Sport Spider (1994-2000) * Megane (1994-2000) * Megane Scenic (1995-2000) * Kerax (1996-2014) * Kangoo (1996-2003) * Mascott (1998-2011) * Symbol (1998-2002) * Thalia (1998-2002) * Citius (1998-2002) * Midlum (1999-2007) * Scenic (1999-2004) * Avantime (2000-2004) * Vel Satis (2001-2006) * Kangoo Trekka (2001-2003) * Grand Scenic (2003-2007) * Modus (2003-2008) * Logan (2003-2013) * Puncher (2003-2010) * Tondar 90 (2006-Present) * Maxity (2006-2014) * Koleos (2006-Present) * Sandero (2007-2013) * Sandero Stepway (2007-2013) * Fluence (2008-Present) * Latitude (2009-Present) * Access (2009-2014) * Wind (2009-2014) * Scala (2009-2014) * Duster (2009-Present) * Fluence Z.E. (2010-2014) * Kangoo Z.E. (2010-Present) * Pulse (2011-Present) * Twizy (2011-Present) * Zoe (2011-Present) * Talisman (2011-Present) * Captur (2012-Present) Category:First Gen